


Inexplicable and Undeniable

by misura



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Denial, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Baseball is, quite possibly, the stupidest sport Gokudera has ever been forced to watch, which makes perfect sense, of course, given that Yamamoto is the biggest idiot he knows.





	Inexplicable and Undeniable

Baseball is, quite possibly, the stupidest sport Gokudera has ever been forced to watch, which makes perfect sense, of course, given that Yamamoto is the biggest idiot he knows.

Still, when the boss asks you to go to a game with him, you don't ask 'what kind of game?', let alone 'is anyone I know (and dislike) going to be playing in this game?' - you say 'sure, boss!', feeling flattered that he's thought of you.

(All right, fine, so nobody _forced_ Gokudera to do anything, only once he's there, it seems rude to leave the boss alone with all the other people who've also shown up. There's rather a lot of them, really. It almost makes him wonder if maybe he's not the only one the boss personally invited, though not so much that Gokudera wants to bother him with a stupid question like that.)

He still refuses to cheer when Yamamoto does nothing particularly special. Anyone can hit a ball with a bat, after all: the rest is just details. None of this is at all impressive or important.

 

"I was pretty good, huh?" Yamamoto says, after, smiling like the idiot he is.

Gokudera wants to hit him. (Bombs are meant to be used against actual threats, which Yamamoto isn't. Yamamoto's just annoying, a bit too friendly and familiar with the boss.)

If the boss were here, he'd probably say something flattering and untrue, because the boss is too much of a nice guy that way.

It's just him and Yamamoto though, so what Gokudera says is, "I wasn't really paying attention," because he's learned the hard way that Yamamoto can talk on and on and on about baseball to people who confess to having no idea how the game works, without pausing to ask if they even _want_ to know. (Gokudera doesn't. And if he did, he'd look it up somewhere.)

Yamamoto laughs as if this is a great joke (it isn't) and Gokudera a really funny guy (he isn't). "Guess I shouldn't have come here hoping for a victory kiss, then."

"Honestly, I didn't even notice who won," Gokudera says, and this is a lie. There was a big to-do about it, and also the boss turned to him and said, 'Yamamoto's team won! Isn't he awesome?', which Gokudera would have pretended not to hear, except that it would have been unforgivably rude to ignore the boss like that, so instead he sort of nodded and kind of mumbled 'no, he's not', but soft enough so that the boss wouldn't hear him over the crowd.

Yamamoto treats this like another great joke, putting his arm around Gokudera's shoulders as if they're friends. (They're not.) "You're a really funny guy, Gokudera." ( _No, I'm not,_ Gokudera thinks.) "Okay, if I can't get a victory kiss, how about a 'sorry for not paying attention while my boyfriend was being awesome' kiss? Is that on the table at all?"

As should be obvious to anyone who isn't an idiot, Gokudera is not Yamamoto's boyfriend. True, they kiss sometimes (Yamamoto is a terrible kisser) and they hang out sometimes (Yamamoto only ever talks about baseball) and they visit places together sometimes (Yamamoto is always smiling and cheerful; it's embarrassing) but that's not at all the same as being boyfriends, and besides, Gokudera's here only to protect the boss and show him what a good right-hand man Gokudera could be, is going to be, if only the boss will give him a chance. (Well. The boss and Reborn.)

"I don't see what's so awesome about baseball," he says. What he means is, there are more important things in life than baseball. What he thinks is, _oops_.

Yamamoto sighs. Gokudera braces for the lecture. Instead, what Yamamoto says is, "I know," adding, while Gokudera is trying to think of what to say to that, "I guess I can't explain it very well, huh?"

That's an easy one, at least. "Not very well? Last time you tried explaining it, all you said was that it was awesome because it was the best sport ever. What kind of explanation is that?"

Yamamoto smiles a bit sheepishly. "A simple one?"

"Try horrible."

"Oh well," Yamamoto says, smiling as if Gokudera's words from ten seconds ago have already been forgotten and forgiven. "You love me anyway, right?"

_Wrong!_ Gokudera thinks, but he's not dumb enough to say that out loud. He knows the boss really likes Yamamoto for some reason, and while Yamamoto may be an idiot who never takes anything serious, Gokudera knows that there are limits, things he could say that would not be as easily forgotten and forgiven. Things that would, perhaps, not be 100% completely true.

That said, there's still no call for Yamamoto to get all sappy like this. "I guess I don't completely hate you," he says. "But next time you're playing a game, don't expect me to show up."

"I know it shouldn't matter, but it really does make a difference to me when I know people I care about are watching." Yamamoto shrugs. "Still, it was nice to see you there this afternoon. And Tsuna and the others, too, of course. Some mafia family we've put together, eh?"

Gokudera opens his mouth to reply that 'they' have been doing nothing: Yamamoto certainly hasn't been recruiting any likely prospects that Gokudera's noticed (not that he's the least bit qualified for it) but Yamamoto picks that exact moment to sneak a kiss.

It's a very bad kiss, like all of Yamamoto's kisses are.

If they ever do become boyfriends (unlikely, bordering on impossible), Gokudera's going to have to do something about that. For the moment, he supposes all he can do is grin and bear it, and move a little to make sure they're at least both comfortable.


End file.
